


The tipping point

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Cruelty, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, No Lube, Non-Consensual Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Victor provokes Logan to make him snap, just to have an excuse to punish him.
Relationships: Victor Creed/Logan
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948879
Kudos: 21





	The tipping point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YandereFoeYay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereFoeYay/gifts).



> Kinktober day 7: humiliation/spanking!
> 
> Thanks YandereFoeYay for the wonderful idea! <3

Victor was bored. Logan had been too obedient lately, there was no fun in punishing him if he didn't fight back. He had to make him snap, and luckily he knew exactly how to. 

"Hey runt," he called.

Logan turned to look at him with mild annoyance.

"What?"

He had behaved for the last few weeks to piss Creed off, he knew how much he jerked off to some good fight. If he could keep it on he could maybe push him to kill him and finally put him out of his misery.

"How does it feel to be a loser?" Victor asked with a smirk.

"I don't know, how does it feel?" Logan couldn't bite his tongue before replying.

Sabretooth grinned. Bingo.

"Well, I'm not the one who lost everyone he cared about."

The slave's fingers twitched.

"You don't care about anyone," he noted.

Victor shrugged.

"Still. It must be humiliating to know that because of your weakness you lost everything."

Logan glared at him, pressing his lips together to stop provoking him. He knew where that bastard was going, he knew he wanted him to snap and fight. He had to resist the bloodlust.

"I mean, you've always been too weak. How many of your girlfriends did I kill?"

Wolverine closed his hands into fists, feeling his claws uselessly push against their blocks. He turned around to ignore him.

"I ain't done talking, look at me," Sabretooth ordered. He had a shit-eating grin on his face.

Logan took a deep breath to calm down before obeying.

"Must still hurt thinking about all those women ripped to pieces and raped, just because you couldn't save them from me."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, waiting to see what would come next. Would Victor go on first or would Logan snap already? In the end it was the first.

"And then, as if that wasn't enough, you couldn't save even only one of the X-men. We all killed them or captured them and then sold them like you."

Wolverine felt his face burn in anger, he surely got a bit red. He had to resist those provocations, he couldn't give him the satisfaction of reacting to them.

"Sinister bought a bunch of them, didn't he? I bet he already experimented on them all, maybe some're already dead." Creed continued. "Honestly I didn't follow much of the auction, but weren't all of them sold to their nemesis? I bet they're all dead or worse."

"Not all." Logan couldn't help but growl.

"Right. Mystique bought your boyfriend. She must have locked him up, I haven't heard of him. Isolation does bad things to people, maybe he already killed himself."

Wolverine couldn't hold back anymore. He roared and charged at Victor fists first, trying his best to hurt him.

Sabretooth laughed, easily blocking his hands into his, leaning down to look at him face to face.

"I wonder if he starved himself to death or stabbed himself. Or maybe he hanged himself. Or cut his veins."

All those images flashed before Logan's eyes, making his fury grow together with the dread that those words might be true. He thought that Mystique would take care and protect him, but he hadn't considered the possibility of him killing himself. He wouldn’t… he couldn’t… no, it wasn’t possible…

“I’LL FUCKIN’ KILL YOU AN’ EVERY OTHER ASSHOLE!” He shouted.

Victor laughed again, pushing him down on his knees.

“Now, that’s not the right way to address your master, is it?” He mocked him. “I’ll have to punish you.”

Logan was too angry to care, his vision tinted in red. He growled and glared, still fighting against Creed’s hold.

Sabretooth had a hard time bringing him to the bed and tying his handcuffs to a snap-hook in the bed’s corner, and he didn’t have it easy forcing him to lie face down across his legs either. He had to grab his hair and pull until he heard him groan in pain to prevent him from moving too much; then he raised his other hand and spanked him hard enough to leave a red sign for a moment.

Wolverine moaned, all of his body tensing up. He started to calm down, the burning sensation on his ass clearing his mind from his red fury. He realised with every humiliating spank that he had done exactly what Creed wanted him to, he had lost his cool and attacked him, giving him reason to punish him. As his logic came back to him he gradually stopped fighting, whimpering after every hit as his hips jerked forward. He could feel that bastard’s arousal in his smell and against his stomach, and he felt even more humiliated when he realised he was getting hard too. He hated himself for having fallen for such a blatant trap, but he hadn’t been able to hold himself back at those painful words.

Victor spanked him again and again, hard, without giving him time to recover between hits. He even unsheathed his claws, leaving some red stripes that healing up left just some blood to show where they were. He got completely hard by the time Logan completely stopped moving, his ass covered in crimson stripes.

“You needed a good hard spanking to calm down, huh?” He mocked him. “An’ I must say you look better like this.”

“I fuckin’ hate you.” Logan hissed.

“Do you, really?” Creed moved his hand between his slave’s legs to grab his hard-on. “Doesn’t look like it.”

Wolverine barely had the time to bite his lower lip to suppress his moans as his nemesis jerked him off, but he couldn’t stop the shiver that ran up his spine.

“I’d spank you more if you like it that much,” Victor purred in his ear before licking it.

“Lemme -nh!- go!”

“That’s not how I taught you to talk to me.”

Logan gritted his teeth, but he had no choice. He had to humiliate himself, Creed wouldn’t let him go otherwise.

“Please, lemme go,” he growled.

Victor rubbed his thumb against his slave’s tip, ignoring him.

Wolverine cursed under his breath.

“Please, lemme go,  _ master _ .”

“That’s better.”

Creed let go of his hair, letting him get into a more comfortable position.

“Still not enough. I haven’t heard your apology,” he rubbed it in.

After a few moments during which the runt didn’t reply, Victor moved his hand to his balls to threateningly squeeze them.

“I’m sorry, you fuckin’ asshole!” Logan spat out.

“Mh, you don’t sound like you mean it. Show me.”

Sabretooth freed the other’s hands only to make him straddle his thighs.

“Ride me an’ I’ll forgive you.”

They looked into each other’s eyes; Logan was glaring at his master, who was smirking in amusement.

The slave was conflicted. He knew that bastard would humiliate him as much as possible, and he also knew that he would force him to comply one way or another. He knew that the fastest way to end that humiliation was to give in, but his rage was still burning in his chest and made him want to strangle him.

Victor cupped the other’s buttocks with his hands, pulling him closer to make their dicks rub against each other.

“You don’t look convinced either, maybe I’d spank you some more,” he said in an amused tone.

Wolverine grabbed his master’s shoulders and raised his hips to make Creed’s dick rub between his buttocks. He said nothing, still glaring at him when he guided his dick to impale himself. He winced in pain for the raw penetration, but he didn’t look away nor made a sound as he forced himself to welcome him centimetre after centimetre, until he was sitting in his lap again.

The villain moved his hands to Logan’s chest, teasing his nipples until they were hard before pinching them.

The slave tensed and bit his lips, clenching around the other’s dick as his nipples sent sparks of pleasure straight to his groin. He took some deep breaths through his nose to get a hold of himself, then he started to move up and down.

Victor sighed in pleasure, twisting and pulling on the runt’s sensitive nubs until he heard him choke on a moan, then he insisted.

“Lemme hear you,” he ordered.

Logan gritted his teeth, his shaking breath making his chest rise and fall faster than normal. He forced himself to open his mouth, letting his moans come out as he pretty literally fucked himself on his master. He felt his skin flush in humiliation when he heard his own obscene voice.

“Yeah, lovely.”

Creed’s stare was fixed on his slave’s face, getting off of his conflicted expressions as much as his tight ass sucking his dick in.

Wolverine gradually moved faster, hoping to be done as soon as possible and at the same time dreading that it wouldn’t be enough if it ended too soon.

His voice raised and got lewder when Victor moved one hand to jerk him off. Actually, he just wrapped his fingers around Logan’s dick and let his movements do the rest.

The slave was soon panting and moaning uncontrollably, his movements were frantic and needy, his whole body shivered in pleasure as his orgasm built up inside him.

He came with a loud moan, clenching rhythmically around Creed’s dick as he unloaded in his hand and on their bellies.

“Keep movin',” Sabretooth ordered.

He started to actively jerk him off, forcing higher moans out of him as the overstimulation made him even more sensitive.

He was still far from cumming, but he wanted to see how many times he could make Logan cum just to further humiliate him.

Wolverine’s legs started to tremble, but he had no choice, he had to obey; he didn’t want to go back to square one and be punished again.

Victor used his free hand to tease his nipples again, alternating between them and making his slave moan even louder.

Logan couldn’t help but come again after a few moments of that intense stimulation, but he barely had time to breathe before he was ordered to keep going.

Creed felt his own orgasm build up by that time, but he held back as much as possible just to prolong his slave’s humiliation. He made him cum a couple more times before his teary eyes brought him over the edge too.

Wolverine felt him unload inside him, he heard him purr and he felt his hands stop teasing him, but he kept on moving anyway, chasing his own orgasm.

Victor growled in mild annoyance and grabbed his hips to stop him, smirking evilly when Logan whined in frustration.

“This’s enough. Don’t touch yourself, you ain’t cumming again until I say so,” he ordered.

The slave glared at him, his humiliation and frustration making him feel a burning sensation in his chest and face.

“Wanna be punished again?” Creed provoked him.

“No,” Logan growled.

He was allowed to stand up only to get on all fours.

Victor retrieved a butt-plug, forcing it inside him to prevent his cum from flowing down and to keep his slave frustrated at the same time, then he sent him to his cleaning duties again.

Maybe he’d let him cum that evening. If he begged him enough.


End file.
